poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Unlucky Thirteen
The Unlucky Thirteen is a fan-made group of former antagonists. Description In the year 9000, Emperor Robin Murgatroyd kidnapped thirteen kittens, put them in suspended animation, and used their Memories into thirteen different robots to hate and despise all dogs and those who own them. When they are together, they are so powerful that the PoundRaizers were no match for them. When divided, each of them have the strength of ten bulldogs. Most of them are skilled with swordsmanship, karate and other forms of fighting while others are gifted with magic and inventing. The group eventually disbanded after the defeat of Emperor Murgatroyd and after learning that They were destined to become The Worst Generation of Feline Criminals in the Year 9000 after training under Emperor Murgatroyd. Members The members consist of Stefan and his younger sister, Pan; Amsterdam, Hayate, Pablo, Georgia, Rosa, Franco, Sen Sen, Rufus and his twin sister Rita, Brass, and Tai Bo. They all come various time periods. They became the Kitten Pantheon divided of Four Tiers. The Acrobatic Cats Four's leader is Tai Bo, The Four Cats of Ideals' leader is Sen Sen, The Three Cats of Morality's leader is Hayate, and the Two Cautious Cats are Rufus and Rita. Trivia The Unlucky Thirteen is a group of fan-made characters created by Rigsrigsrigs10918. It was said by Murgatroyd that when the Thirteen were destined to be The Worst Criminals of the 9th Millenium, because the Thirteen's Parents were the pets of Criminals but disappeared to the Pound Puppies' time when they were captured. * Sen Sen was destined to be a Animal Catcher Truck Attacker, giving His fellow cats a chance to escape their captors. * Tai Bo was destined to have an army of millions to invade Washington DC, and make the USA a cat's paradise. * Brass (previously named Howie) was destined to become a criminal specializing in taking over TV Stations to show only cat-friendly programming. * Rufus and Rita were destined to cause the state of Alaska to become a Criminal State for Feline Criminals. * Amster was destined to turn cause uprisings against the upper-class dogs and Their owners. * Stefan and Pan were destined to masquerade as Leaders of a Bicycle Gang to cause all Kittens to declare War on Dogs of all sorts. * Georgia was destined to invade superstores and turn them into different Cat bases in each city. * Rosa and Pablo were destined to secretly steal trading cards and caping equipment from Storage Units, Stores, and the Internet. and Their hideout is one of the National Parks in the USA. * Hayato and Franco (Whose real names were Locke and Ziggy) were destined to destroy the World's Animal Shelters after freeing the Animals. Gallery Tai Bo.JPG|Tai Bo Brass.JPG|Brass Rufus and Rita.JPG|Rufus and Rita Sen Sen.JPG|Sen Sen Rosa.JPG|Rosa Franco.JPG|Franco Georgia.JPG|Georgia Pablo.JPG|Pablo Hayate.JPG|Hayate Amsterdam.JPG|Amster Stefan.JPG|Stefan Pan.JPG|Pan Category:What If's Category:Cats Category:Foreign Cats Category:Fan made Characters Category:Groups Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Inventors Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes